Second Pregnancy
by CircusLeader005
Summary: Alexandria is pregnant with Connor's second child, but she's scared that Connor will not except the new baby
1. Suprise

Second Pregnancy

Assassin's Creed

Connor/O.C

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or Connor...I only own Alexandria and Andrew

Chapter 1

Alexandria watched Connor, play with their son.

It brought a smile to her face to see her husband so happy and gentle.

She stood up, but the moment she did a flash of nausea overcame her stomach.

She covered her mouth and rushed out of the parlor.

Connor watched Alexandria rush out of the room.

"Alexandria,"

He heard the sound of her vomiting.

"Alexandria!"

Connor picked up Andrew and walked out of the parlor.

He walked in the kitchen and saw Alexandira doubled over, throwing up.

"Alexandria,"

He put Andrew down for a minute and rushed over to his wife.

He kneeled next to her and pulled her hair back.

"Alexandria, what's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. I felt like this yesterday."

"You should go see the doctor."

She gave a small nod of her head.

"All right."

Connor waited outside the doctor's office with Andrew in his arms.

He only hoped that Alexandria was all right.

To say Alexandria was nervous was an understatement.

She was nervous.

The doctor had examined her a few minutes ago and he still wasn't back yet.

The doctor walked back in the room.

"Well, Alexandria."

She sat up straight and her fingernails dug into the wood of the her chair.

"I've gone over your examination."

"What's wrong with me?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing. It's good news."

"Good news?"

"You're pregnant."

Alexandria's eyes widened as she covered her stomach with one of her hands.

She couldn't believe she was pregnant again with Connor's second child.

She really didn't know what she was going to say to Connor.

She was scared to death about telling Connor about Andrew, because they weren't even married.

When she told him about Andrew, he wasn't too thrilled about it.

She had Andrew and Connor had come to love him son.

She knew that Connor loved her, but she was scared that he was going to reject their second child.

"Mrs. Kenway,"

She snapped out of her trance and looked at the doctor.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"It's fine."

He held his hand out to her.

"Congratulations on the baby."

She took the doctor's hand and shook his hand.

"Thank you."

Connor looked when he saw Alexandria walk out of the doctor's office.

"What did he say?"

She wanted to tell him that she was going to have their second baby, but fear clogged her throat.

She shook her head.

"He just told me that I just had a little bit of a stomach bug. It will be gone in a few days."

Connor could tell there was something wrong with his wife, but he didn't say anything.

Alexandria took Andrew from Connor's arms.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

She looked from her son to her husband.

"Let's go home."

He gave a small nod of his head.

"All right."

He wanted to know what was wrong with her and he wished he would tell her, but he knew she wouldn't tell him.

Oh, poor Alexandria...Let's just hope she can tell Connor about her being pregnant...If you enjoy, please review

thanks(:


	2. Telling Connor

Second Pregnancy

Assassin's Creed

Connor/O.C

Disclaim: I do NOT own Assassin's Creed or Connor...I only own Alexandria and Andrew

Chapter 2

Connor had kept a close eye on his wife for the past few days.

She was throwing up and complaining of headaches.

She kept telling him that she was fine, but Connor knew better.

He only wanted to know what was wrong.

Connor layed on his side and looked at Alexandria.

She looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with you?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"And don't tell me that nothing's wrong."

Alexandria let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

She knew that she needed to tell him.

"I don't have a stomach bug."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Connor's face filled with concern.

"What did the doctor say?"

Connor saw his wife's eyes fill with tears.

"I'm pregnant."

Connor felt like the wind was knocked right out of his chest.

"You're really pregnant?"

Alexandria shook her head and sat up.

"I knew it."

"What?"

He went to pull her to him, but she moved away from him.

"I knew you wouldn't want the baby!"

She went to get up, but Connor grabbed her hand.

"What made you think that I wouldn't want the baby?"

She looked at him.

"Because, of your reaction when I told you I was pregnant with Andrew."

Connor shook his head.

He pulled her to him and rested her head against his chest.

He felt her tears roll down his chest.

"Alexandria, look at me."

She looked at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're my wife. You gave me a son. What makes you think I don't want another baby?"

Her eyes widened.

"You really mean it?"

He gave a small nod of his head.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Oh, Connor is excited about having the baby! YAY! Well, there's that...hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	3. Telling Andrew

Second Pregnancy

Assassin's Creed

Connor/O.C

Disclaim: I do NOT own Assassin's Creed or Connor...I only own Alexandria and Andrew

Chapter 3

(A few weeks later)

Connor watched as his wife's stomach got bigger.

Andrew was wondering why his mother's stomach was getting bigger and he didn't understand why his father would lay his head on his mother's stomach.

Andrew grabbed his mother's skirt.

"Mommy,"

Alexandria looked at her son.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Andrew placed a hand on his mother's stomach.

"Why is your stomach getting so big?"

Alexandria looked from her son to her husband.

Connor gave a small nod of his head.

She didn't know how Andrew was going to react to a new baby, but she had to tell him.

She looked back to her son.

She grabbed her son's hand.

"Come with me, honey. We need to talk."

She looked at her husband.

"Connor, honey, you need to come."

He gave a small nod of his head.

He walked over to her and grabbed her other hand.

The family of three walked into the parlor.

Connor and Alexandria sat on the parlor couch and Andrew sat on his father's lap.

Alexandria grabbed her son's hand.

"Sweetie, the reason mommy's stomach is so big, because I'm having another baby."

"You're having another baby?"

Alexandria gave a small nod of her head.

"I'm going to be a big brother?"

She gave a small nod of her head.

"When is the baby coming?"

"We have to wait for nine months, before the baby comes."

"Can the baby come sooner?"

Alexandira and Connor both laughed at their son's eagerness.

Alexandria shook her head.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You're going to have to wait for the baby."

Andrew let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, Mommy."

Alexandria kissed her son's forehead.

He took her second pregnancy better than she thought.

Well, there's that...Sorry, it's short, but there it is...Hope you enjoy and if you did please review

thanks(:


	4. Devastating News

Second Pregnancy

Assassin's Creed

Connor/O.C

Disclaim: I do NOT own Assassin's Creed or Connor...I only own Alexandria and Andrew

Chapter 4

The months had dragged on for Alexandira.

She had her ups and downs with her pregnancy, but she couldn't wait to have her new baby.

Alexandria looked at her sleeping husband.

She smiled.

He looked so peaceful.

He had been worrying about her. He hardly left her side.

She layed her head down.

The moment she did, she felt violent cramping.

She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, God."

She shook Connor's shoulder.

"Connor,"

He opened his eye and looked at her.

"What? What is it?"

"The baby. The baby's coming!"

She clutched his hand.

"Please, get help."

He got up from the bed and looked at his wife.

He saw the pain on her face.

He pulled her hair back.

"I'll get you help."

He kissed her forehead, before he left.

Connor paced back and forth in front of his bedroom.

His muscles clenched, when he heard his wife's screams.

(Moments later)

The door to the bedroom opened.

The doctor walked out.

His hands were covered in blood.

The look of sadness on the doctor's face made a cold chill run down Connor's spine.

"What happened? Is my wife all right?"

The doctor placed a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Connor. She lost this one."

Connor couldn't comprehend what the doctor had told him.

He shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

The doctor gave a small nod of his head.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I am truly sorry."

Alexandria's soft sobs could be heard from the room.

The doctor and Connor looked toward the bedroom.

"She needs you."

Connor looked at the doctor.

"She really does."

Connor gave the doctor a small smile.

"Thank you."

The doctor gave a small nod of his head, before he walked down the stairs.

Connor walked in the bedroom.

He stopped where he was when he saw his wife sitting up in their bed with her face in her hands.

He walked over to their bed.

He sat next to his bed and pulled her to him.

All he could do was hold her and be there for her.

Ah, poor Alexandria:'(

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	5. I've Missed You

Second Pregnancy

Assassin's Creed

Connor/OC

All right, I hoped you enjoyed this story...Well, here's the last chapter for Second Pregnancy and if you did please review...Hope you enjoy

Chapter 5

Alexandira hadn't been the same since she lost their second child.

Connor wanted to be their for her, but she wouldn't open up to him.

Connor layed next to his wife.

He got use to her back being to him.

He started gently rubbing her back.

"I know it's been hard. It's been harder on you then me. You'll catch the next one and I'll be here for you. I'm always going to be here for you."

Alexandira looked over her shoulder at him.

"You mean that?"

He gave a small nod of his head.

"Of course,"

Alexandria cupped Connor's cheek and pressed her lips to his'.

Alexandria grabbed Connor's shoulders and gently pushed him down on the bed.

Connor pulled his lips away and looked at Alexandria.

"Are you sure?"

She gave a small nod of her head.

"Honey, I've missed you."

She smiled and kissed his nose.

"I've missed you, too."

Connor and Alexandira spent the night showing how much they loved each other.

Well, that was short, but I'll get over it...Looks like it won't be long, until Alexandria's pregnant with another baby

Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


End file.
